The present disclosure relates to a technical field of an electronic device, in particular to a display processing method and apparatus.
At present, an electronic device having a touch display screen, such as a panel personal computer, a large-size panel personal computer, a smart phone, a notebook computer and the like, has been increasingly popular. In each of these electronic devices, a display unit and a touch unit overlap to each other to form a touch display screen. A user controls an object displayed on the touch display screen by performing a hand gesture operation on the touch display screen.
However, on one hand, a display mode of an object is in general relatively fixed, instead of being different when the object is displayed on different areas of the touch display screen; on the other hand, an operation function corresponding to the object is also relatively fixed, instead of being different when the object is displayed on different areas of the touch display screen, such that operable functions of the object are single, so is the operation experience of the user.
Further, some of the electronic devices display a navigate icon as an upper operation object, so that the user can lead to a lower operation object by clicking the upper operation object. However, some operation objects on the navigate icon are hidden when the navigate icon moves to a position at edges of the display screen, resulting in that the user cannot make a click; or, the user clicks the upper operation object on the navigate icon, but a part or all of the lower operation object may be hidden in the original display mode. As a result, the user is prevented from viewing, and fails to make any operation.
In particular, in a case of the touch display screen with a large size, such as a desk-top touch display device, the requirement for giving different treatments to the object dependent upon different areas where the object is located is more urgent.